


He’ll Say Are You Married, We’ll Say No, Man

by queerwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/pseuds/queerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t been expecting a vacation when he and Sherlock took a case up north, but that was exactly what happened. The case was solved in a day, and when the hotel was booked for two more nights and wouldn’t give them a refund, they ended up having a couple’s holiday over the weekend before Christmas. It was snowy outside, plenty of trees and nice scenery, their room had a fireplace, and everything about it was lovely, at least to John. Sherlock, on the other hand, was bored out of his bloody mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’ll Say Are You Married, We’ll Say No, Man

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the fluffiest Johnlock Christmas fluff that ever did fluff. No really. I almost gave myself cavities writing it, it’s so silly.

He hadn’t been expecting a vacation when he and Sherlock took a case up north, but that was exactly what happened. The case was solved in a day, and when the hotel was booked for two more nights and wouldn’t give them a refund, they ended up having a couple’s holiday over the weekend before Christmas. It was snowy outside, plenty of trees and nice scenery, their room had a fireplace, and everything about it was lovely, at least to John.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was bored out of his bloody mind.

“I’ve finished all of the books I found, all of which were horribly tedious, I’ve sampled every warm drink they offer at your insistence, and searched the entire hotel for experiment supplies, the only useful things I found being household cleaning fluids.” All of this was practically snarled as he paced back and forth across the floor.

John knew the signs. If he didn’t find something for Sherlock to do soon, he was going to either decimate their hotel room or tear out his own hair, which would have been a shame. Also, the people staying in the room under theirs were probably going to start complaining if he didn’t stop Sherlock pacing. There were plenty of things they could do, but... most of them could be done at home just as easily as they could be done here.

Then John had an idea. He stood up and started putting on his coat. “Get dressed, put on your coat and gloves and scarf and things, the warmest things you have actually, borrow one of my jumpers if you need to, and meet me in the lobby in ten minutes.”

Pausing in his pacing, Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but nodded. This was a habit, trying to give Sherlock distractions and not telling him what they’d be. It added an element, trying to get him to deduce it.

John finished putting on his gloves and coat, as well as his own scarf and a hat before he went downstairs. Heading into the hotel’s bar, he asked for some olives and sticks of celery, which he wrapped in a napkin and stuck in his pocket so he at least wouldn’t be waving them around in front of Sherlock. Then, finally, Sherlock met him in the lobby right at ten minutes.

“Ready?”

“I would assume.”

They walked for a bit, until John found an area behind the hotel where the snow was still clean, if not totally footprint free, and there was plenty of room and hardly any people.

“Make a snowball and then get it as big as you can.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, but followed instructions. John smiled and did the same - surprised (albeit pleasantly) when Sherlock beat him to it.

“Alright. Another one, a little smaller than that one, and put it on top.”

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock started the second one. “Snowmen?”

“Yep. Have you ever actually made one before?”

His expression softening slightly, Sherlock stopped what he was doing. “If I have, I suppose I deleted it.”

Finishing up his second snowball, John placed it on top of his first, fairly close to Sherlock’s, and leaned over press a kiss against the back of his neck, which was simply the easiest part of him to reach. Then he squeezed his hand before moving back to his own snowman. “It’s all right. I only got to make so many before Harry decided she’d grown out of it. Not very fun by yourself.”

Smiling a little, he watched as Sherlock finished his snowman, then placed the head on his own.

“Why don’t you go and find some sticks for arms?”

Sherlock nodded and did so, still remarkably quiet, and John tried not to worry too much as he made faces for each of their snowmen, olives for eyes and celery for mouths, an olive nose on one and a celery nose on the other.

When Sherlock came back, he placed the sticks, allowing the left arm of John’s snowman to cross with the right of his own. Then he took off his scarf and put it around the one with the celery nose, which also happened to be slightly taller, and smiled.

John laughed, nudging him softly. “You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“You’re the one who suggested we make snowmen.” Sherlock took his scarf back and turned to John, his cheeks and nose flushed with the cold as he practically grinned.

It was, frankly, absolutely adorable, and John could hardly be faulted when he used Sherlocks’ scarf to pull him into a kiss.

Back inside, they got some hot chocolate and went up to their room. Trying to sip as they walked, Sherlock managed to get whipped cream on his nose, which sent John into a something of a giggle fit, and left Sherlock frowning as he crossed his eyes, trying to see what was wrong.

John kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose and then brushed off the whipped cream with ease.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, still incapable of keeping a straight face.

“Merry Christmas, John,” Sherlock replied softly.


End file.
